The Mooder
by melissaeatsbabies
Summary: Bella's a Mooder. A Magical Creature that can possibly do anything, and she dosen't even know it. Can Ash, and power finder, and her soul mate, get Bella through her Beginners training,and be her boyfriend at the same time? /Rated T, SM owns all. Me? Zero
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Bella Swan was only sixteen years old. She didn't know what her purpose was in life. But she knew there was something. but she hadn't found out...yet..

It was a hot summer day in Elizabeth, New Jersey. The sun was blazing. You could hear the Danver's children outside playing. All in all, it was a nice day. Bella got up, did the regular morning routine. Once she was done she went down stairs. She grabbed her Black and white backpack, put her favorite shoes on, and said good-bye to her mother.

She finally got to class, she looked around. There was a new kid, just as Mr. Caine said yesterday.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Swan." Mr. Caine said bitterly. she was late for class. She blushed a deep red and walked fast to her seat.

She found out the the new boys name was Ash Carter, he was also sixteen. Ash was a very cute boy. Tall, thin, dirty blond, almost brown shaggy long hair with bright brown eyes. In the lab, there were only two seats left. One by Bella and one by Taylor, he was the biggest trouble maker in the hole school.

"Well.. I would put you by Bella" Mr. Caine said amusingly. She looked up when he said it. "But she's a bit of a trouble maker." he said with a smile.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Bella said, then she looked back down the the picture she was drawing. "Do you think you can handle it?" Mr. Caine said.

Bella smiled down at her paper, then looked up and leaned over to Mr. Caine and whispered, "I think I can handle it." She smiled and leaned back, starting to draw a new picture. Ash laughed and Bella looked up and smiled at him.

"Okay Ash, sit down and get out a piece of paper and a pencil." Mr. Caine said. " Bella , give him your notes from last weeks assignment and after he's done with that, tell him what we're working on."

She just shrugged and said "mmkk."

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan, by the way. But you probably already knew that." she said. He smiled a warm friendly smile. It was so friendly that she had the sudden urge to look down to see if she was in one of those dreams where you go to school and you forgot to put pants on.

"Yeah. I'm Ash Carter, but,uh, I guess you already knew that to." he said with a sweet tone in his voice. But the strange thing was, he didn't look away, not once in there hole conversation. It was the look football jocks gave popular girls. A look Bella never got from a guy. But there he was,just, starring. Once he noticed she saw him looking at her, his smile widened and he looked down at the notes.

"Somebody takes ALOT of notes." Ash whispered. Bella laughed. The bell rang and Bella stood up and started to get her stuff together. "Thanks for the, uh, note thing." Ash said. Bella smiled and said, "no problem. Hey, where did you move here from?"

after a long pause, he said, "Well,My dad's in the army, so we move around alot. But we just moved down here from Washington." he just stared down at the table.

So Bella said,"I bet it's pretty fun, i mean like, all the adventured. All the places you get to go to. I mean, a hole lot more exciting than boring old New Jersey."

Ash laughed "yeah, well," he said "like I said, we move alot so I have to pack up and leave all my friends." his smile went away. When the smile went away it was like a stab in her chest, so she said,

"ummm bummer..."

he smiled " yeah, well, I get to meet really nice people." he looked up at Bella and his smile widened. The smile made her warm. really warm, like he was the sun light on a nice day. She liked it... alot.

"If you don't have any one to sit with," Bella said, "You can sit with me and some of my friends at lunch." He smiled.

" Wow, an invitation to sit with the famous Bella Swan, I'm blushing." He said with a cute smile. "jerk" She said teasingly. Ash laughed.

"ASH CARTER PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE, ASH CARTER." the intercom said loudly.

"Man boy, one day and your already going to the principles office." He smiled and leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"bite me" she laughed, and as he was walking away, he flicked a paperclip at her.

"like I said," she called after him."Jerk!"

He laughed as he walked out the door.

Of course, as soon as she walked in to the lunch room, see saw her friend Melissa bouncing up and down in her seat, waiting to ambush her with Questions. she signed and said

"Hey Lissa"- Lissa was tall, with shiny brown hair and bright green eyes. She was very different from Bella s pretty dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown chocolate eye's. Lissa was also taller than Madison, but then again, Lissa was taller than anyone in our grade.

"Hey Bells!" she said with a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

"So, go on, start your question." Lissa looked to innocent.

"What questions?" she asked.

"ohh please Lissa, your jumping up and down like a kangaroo."

"okay, okay." Lissa said, busted. "What did you two talk about?" she asked.

"Who's us two?'' "

AAWW come on, Bell" Lissa's voice was full of eager and started to get whinny.

"okay...um we mostly talked about where he moved from and stuff."

"Where did he just move from?'' she asked.

"I think somewhere in Washington."

"What else did you talk about? she asked.

"I don't know Lissa, stuff."

"Did you talk about the part where I nailed you with a paperclip?" Ash asked as he was sitting down in the chair next to Bella .

"paperclip?' Lissa asked Bella but kept on looking at Ash. Bella smiled and Ash laughed. "Ash," Bella said, "this is my best friend Lissa Morgans, but everyone calls her Lissa.-Lissa this is Ash Carter." Bella said with a smile.

"nice to meet you." Lissa said quietly. Lissa was always quiet and shy around people she didn't know. She blushed and looked down as ash shook her hand.

" nice to meet you to." Ash said nicely. Lissa looked down at her watch and said

"Oh crap, sorry Bella, I gotta jet. Math class. hate it, but can't graduate with out it." she smiled down to Bella and nodded down to Ash, than turned around and walked away. Ash watched her as she walked away. than he said,

"she doesn't like me?'' his voice made it into a question.

"no, she likes you, its just Lissa gets nervous when she meets new people. You should of seen her when are mom's introduced us. It was bad." she said with a smile. He laughed.

When she finally got home, she kicked off her shoes,took off her jacket, grabbed her backpack, and ran up the stairs to her room. She heard a soft knock at the door.

"come in!'' she yelled. When she turned around, she saw her older sister sister was very pretty. She was eighteen. She had naturally curly dark brown (almost black) hair that she ALWAYS straitened. Hazel eyes, she was also very tall. She looked more like there dad, even thought Bella only saw pictures. Her dad left with he found out her mom was pregnant. But not until he beat her. Bella was glad she never meet never wanted to. She also had a 19 year old brother named Shane, but after he turned 18, he was out of there. Sure, every once in a while, she'd get a phone call, but she still missed him. Bella could of sworn Alyssa had some kind of radar for something good.

"Hey squirt. How was school?" She asked with a smile.

"Are you sure your not a psychic?'' Bella said. Alyssa laughed.

"yeah I'm sure. So? Who is he?" Alyssa asked. You could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"well" Bella said "His name is Ash Carter. He's tall, Has deep brown eyes with really dirty blond hair. And he's really cute." Bella told Alyssa about her hole day. She didn't inter up at all. she just smiled and nodded every once in a while.

When Bella was done, Alyssa said,"dang girl, it sounds like you like him. And I think he probably likes you to." Alyssa smiled.

"Do you really think he dose?" she asked. Alyssa smiled and said,

"Oh, totally!" They shared a smile. "Just be yourself around him. It's working already."

Bella smiled. "Thanks sis."

Bellagot off the bus and started to walk to her first/second period. Eager to talk to Ash again.

"Hey!" a voice said from closer behind her then she expected. She yelped, jumped and turned around. There was Ash, smiling the biggest smile Bella had ever seen. " Did I scare you?" he said than laughed.

She smiled that said, "I don't know, ask me when my heart starts up again." He laughed again "your in a extra happy mood today." Bella said,

Ash smiled and said, '' yeah. I guess I had a good dream last night."

"What?" Bella asked.

" When ever I have a good dream, I'm in a good mood the next day." he explained.

"oh" she said.

" You of all people should know about that." he smiled,

than she said, "Um, well sorry I didn't know that a dream makes you happier the next day." She smiled,but she still thought she was missing something.

"I mean come on! Your the mooder." He whispered.

Than she said "mooder?" she asked.

"ssh" he put his hand over her mouth. "God girl, are you trying to expose yourself?" she was still confused.

"Exposed from what?" Ash cocked his head to the side and said,

"You don't know what a mooder is?" she didn't trust her voice, so she just shook her head, because, truthfully, she didn't know. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little.

"um,OK. I have to go talk to my, um, parents. I forgot to tell them something this morning. Will you cover for me?" When she hesitated, he added, "Please Bella?" She sighed, resigned, than said,

"Doctor's Appointment?"

He smiled, then said,"thanks!" he took hold of her shoulders than, to her surprise, kissed her cheek than turned around and ran the opposite direction of the school. She just stood there and watched him run to the unknown.

"Well, well, well." a new voice Bellawasn't expecting. She whipped around, and there standing was Skyler, the meanest girl on campus, with her followers Zoey and Kylie. "look who it is, little miss desperate, watching a guy she'll never get." Zoey and Kylie laughed. Bella just stood there and glared at them, than finally she said,

"What do you want Skyler?"- Skyler gave her a cold smile, so cold, it could kill a fish. Than she said,

"Look, I don't like you, I never did. We both know that."

Bella nodded and than said, "Yeah, and?..." Skyler glared than said,

"I don't like you, I like him. So you need to leave him alone". Skyler gave another fish killing glare. "Or what?" Madison Challenged. Skyler smiled a sweet smile. Anyone that knew Skyler, knew she was her most dangerous when she was sweet.

"If you don't stay away from Ash you and your friend Lissa are gonna get whats coming to you."

Bella just stared at her. Finally she said, "Why Lissa? She doesn't bother you."

"No, your right she doesn't bother me. But she's friends with you, and if anything happened to your sweet little friend, it would kill you inside, because you would know it was all your fault."

Skyler dropped her smile and said, " Look, just stay away from him. If you even talk or hang out with him, and I find out, your gonna get hurt and than it's Lissa's turn."

She gave Bella a huge bratty smile and said, "Bye loser!" and turned around and walked off with her followers right on either side of her. Like a V. Bella just stood there, frozen in horror. She was afraid. Not for herself, of course not. She could give a punch as good as she could take one. She was afraid for Lissa thought. Lissa was never the one to find in the middle of a fight. She was the "keep peace, not war!" kind of girl. She couldn't protect herself, so Bellahad to. So if that meant staying away from Ash, that was exactly what she was going to do. Not matter how much it hurt.

**A/N: I knowww, it totaly is suck-ish, but I just wanted to write this quick, and if you liked the idea, I'll put up more, and I promise they'll be better(:**

**BTW. If you randomly see the name madison in this story, its because when I first orginally made this story, the girls name was Madison, not bella. so, if you do see it, sorry, I'll try to fix it.**

**Love Always,**

**Lissa****(: **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three days scene she'd seen Ash, three days sense Skyler had threatened her and Lissa. But still, Ash never showed up sense she saw him run the other direction of the school. She was glad he hadn't showed up yet. It was already hard to think about ignoring him. Just think how hard it would be to face him and do it. As she was sitting at the lad table (alone) she heard the chair right next to her scrape across the floor. She looked up and the he was, as cute as ever, Ash.

"Hey!" he said with a cute smile.

"Hi." she said with out any emotion. She looked back down at her paper she was working on.

"How have you been?" He continuously asked.

"Fine." she said in the same tone. His smile dropped, It killed her, but she had to stay strong for Lissa, for herself.

"What?" he continued, "I nail you with to many paperclips and now your mad?" She couldn't help herself, she busted out laughing. She just happened to look over across the room where Skyler was sitting. She had a picture of Lissa. She ripped it in half. Madison lost her smile, but Skyler smiled, nodded her head and made an okay signal with her hand. Ash saw where she was looking, he turned around and looked at Skyler. All he saw was her deadly sweet smile. She did a flirty wave at him and he smiled at her, but it almost looked..fake. He turned back around to Bella and his eyebrows slowly rose up. She just shrugged and looked away. She didn't like ignoring him, but it's what she had to do. He asked question once in a while. She would answer yes, no, or short, quiet answers.

It was later that day when she walked into the lunch room. She looked over and saw Lissa starring strait at her. As there eyes meet, Lissa made a come here motion with her hand. She put a smile on her face, but it felt so fake. Bella walked over to her.

"Hey, Hells Bells!" Lissa said.

"Hey." she said sadly.

"Ash came up to me before lunch and asked me what was wrong with you. He said you wouldn't talk to him all period. What's wrong? I know you like him, I haven't seen you like this sense you were with Justin." Justin was Bella's boyfriend last year. She liked him alot. One night. there was a car accident, and Justin didn't make it. You could also see the pure worry in her face and hear it in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I do like him, but...I don't know..."

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"nothing!" she lied, than Lissa said,

" AW come on, Hells! I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything!" Bella sighed, in defeat, because Lissa was right. They had been there for each other through everything! They were like sisters. So she leaned over and whispered everything that happened yesterday. When she was finished, she looked at Lissa. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was dropped open. She blinked and shut her mouth with a snap. But then, Lissa actually SMILED!

" Is that it?" Lissa asked.

"Isn't that enough?"

"Come on, Bella!" If anything happens, I got you to cover my back! And please, Bells, you can totally take down that wanna-be and her followers any day! If you like Ash, talk to him. We got each others back, right?

Bella considered that, than said " Right! Your absolutely right! I'll talk to him, and if anything happens with Skyler, we got each others back!"

Lissa smiled.

"He might be a little suspicious at first, but he'll come around." Lissa said. They shared a smile.

"I'll see you later Lissa!" Bella said happily.

"Bye" Lissa said with her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

As she was walking down the hallway, she saw Ash standing at his locker. He looked sad. She suddenly felt a twig of guilt. So, she walked over to him and said,

" Hey Ash, Whats up?" As she saw the warmth in his brown eyes light up, she gave him a huge smile.

"Hey" he said, than continued, "Nothing much, just getting my math book for next period." Lissa was right, his voice was full of suspicion.

"look," she said, " I'm really sorry for ignoring you this morning. I guess I was in a bad mood." her smile was apologetic.

"Yeah, it's OK. We all have our moods." He smiled at her. The warm smile she loved.

As they were talking at his locker, Bella heard a faint hiss from across the hallway. But Ash never heard it, He just kept on smiling and talking. Bella looked over his shoulder and saw Skyler start to walk in their direction. She was alone, and glaring at Bella. She had on a black mini-skirt, pink tank top with thin straps, and black boots that when up between her ankle and knee. Totally deadly. Bella didn't miss that she was alone, so she took out her cell phone and texts Lissa. it said " 911 SKYLER, LAY LOW!" and pushed send.

Just then, Skyler said, "Hey guys! Whats up?" She smiled at Ash and he smiled his, Bella thought, fake smile. She didn't trust Skyler when she was like that.

"So," Bella said, "Where are your friends?" she asked Skyler- Skyler smiled and said, way to innocently,

"I don't know." after a long moment of silence, Bella said, "Interesting." flatly. "Well," Bella began again, "We have to go, Bye Skyler!" she grabbed Ash's hand, dodged Skyler and broke into a run, dragging Ash behind.

"What are we doing?" Ash asked, breathless.

"We have to get to Lissa before they do!" Bella yelled back to him.

"Who's 'them'?" he yelled back.

"Will you please stop asking questions, and just run!"

It felt agonizing, being away from Lissa and knowing she could be trapped or hurt. Relief spread through her, as she went around the corner and saw Lissa standing there, unharmed, untouched. But Lissa was staring off in horror, Bella looked over to where she was looking and saw, Skyler's followers, Zoey and Kylie stalking toward Lissa. Bella stepped up the speed, with Ash, having no problem at all now, behind her. She just reached Lissa before the followers did. She let go of Ash's hand and but hers on Lissa's shoulders, looked her straight in the eye and whispered,

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you?"

Lissa shook her head and said, "No, I'm fine." Bella's hands dropped and than she looked over at Ash. He was just staring at Zoey and Kylie in fury, because, he just figured out what was happening. He didn't know why but he knew. Bella took a deep breath and turned around to face Zoey and Kylie.

"Look," Bella began, "Tell Skyler to back off of Lissa. I don't care if she dose it to me, I can give it right back. But all three of you will back off of Lissa." Zoey glared at me and Kylie just stared off into space like she didn't hear a word Bella just said.

"If you want us to back off of her, you have to back off to." Zoey said ice cold.

"Fine. But it won't do you any good. He knows what happened, and both of you know it." Bella shot back, than said, "You might be big and bad at school, but face it, you three are not going to win. So leave Lissa alone and tell Skyler to get over with it." Bela heard Lissa's breathing start to slow . This was a really close call, for Bella, and Lissa knew it.

"Whatever," Zoey said, than the other follower, Kylie, said,"Skyler won't let this blow over.''

Bella laughed a little bit than said, "Oh trust me, I know."

Kylie whipped her hair behind her ear and than They both turned around and stalked off.

It was just then, Bella realized that her hands were took a couple deep breaths and than turned to face Lissa and Ash.

"That was way to close." she said to Lissa. Ash still didn't know what was going on, but you could see it in his face that he knew that Kylie and Zoey were going to hurt Lissa. She knew Ash could just walk away from this, go with Skyler, get out of trouble. But he didn't. He stayed right there, talking to Lissa, making sure she was all right.

"OK. That's enough excitement for one day. Tell me what is going on Bella .Please." Ash said. You could hear a little begging in it.

"Well, lets just say, Hells and Skyler aren't besties for life." Lissa said in a sarcastic tone.

"Serious. come on, tell me." Ash said and looked strait into Bella's eye's. Bella sighed, than said, "OK. You remember when you left school early the other day?" He just nodded, so she continued,but before she could, Lissa whispered, "Bells, no, don't." Bella shook her head and said,

"He needs to know. You would want to know too." Lissa considered that, then sighed in defeat and said," Fine."

Madison turned back to Ash and continued, "Well after you left, Skyler came up to me and said I had to stay away from you and ignore you. If I didn't, she was going to hurt Lissa." Ash's eye's widened and he looked at Lissa. She just nodded her head.

"You're serious?" he asked in disbelieve. She just nodded again. He look horrified. He looked back over to Lissa. After a long moment of staring at her, he rapped his arms around her in a hug and said, in a little sad voice, "Oh my gosh, Lissa, I'm so sorry." He let her go, but kept staring at her.

"It's OK." She said reassuring. She tried to smile, but it looked broken.

He looked back to Madison and said, "You're okay, right? They didn't hurt you." She shook her head and than said, "They didn't have the chance too." He looked...strange.

"Man, this is all my fault. I shouldn't of been so stupid." Bella shook her head again, put her hand on his shoulder, and she said, "No. It's not. We just have to be more careful. We have to stick together." They all got quiet for a moment and than hugged each other at the same time.

"Man," Lissa whispered," We're like the three musketeers, only two of us are chicks and the other is a guy." Ash and Lissa laughed. Bella glared at them, finally, she gave up and laughed with them,and their strange humor.


	3. AN, sorry guys please read, though

I know you hate these, so please don't hate me.

Dear people that I love, oh so much.

Sould I continue with my stories?

I have good ideas for all of them, but I don't really wanna waste my time, if you guys don't wanna read it.

Plus, school is starting back up, and it will be harder than most.

I know I shouldn't be doing this,

but, review with your answers, it would help me out alot.

also, I need more characters for my stories,

so if you want your name, or a name you like, review, or pm me. also, if you want to get specific, tell me what age, and what you want your character to do in my story.

xoxoxo

-LissaTookThaCookie.


End file.
